


[奇异铁][r18]Dance with Pain

by DIG_E



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIG_E/pseuds/DIG_E
Summary: 非典型恋痛癖。





	[奇异铁][r18]Dance with Pain

-  
-警告:  
含重度性虐情结，生理心理都有，个人写着都觉得可能不适。  
含侮辱，轻微流血，PTSD，失禁。

-

当斯特兰奇愤怒地推开斯塔克大厦顶层的卧室内门后，他毫不意外地看见了托尼----醉得乱七八糟，歪倒在沙发上，衬衫领口大开着，领带甩在一旁。一只手中的酒瓶倾倒下来，价值不菲的液体洒出来把西裤裆部淋了个透湿。

"斯塔克，我想我告诉过你----"

"醉酒不能解决问题，"托尼含混不清地说，"但确是暂时逃避的好方法。"

"不，这会给你的健康带来极大损害，"斯特兰奇径直走过去，伸出手试图去拉对方，"这是来自一个医生的警告。"

"哈，博士*，我也有两个，"托尼在胡言乱语的同时并未配合对方的动作，反而一甩手挣开对方的怀抱，向后仰倒，抬起腿用皮鞋轻点来人的小腹。"你上来找我不会就是担心我的健康吧。"

"...你醉了，托尼，"斯特兰奇沉默了一下，放软了语气，"你今晚没有出现，楼下的大家都很担心。"

斯特兰奇努力不让自己低头，在这个角度，对方胸口白色的皮肤暴露得一览无余，他敏锐地感受到那只不老实的鞋尖正在沿着自己的腹间沟一路下滑----

"够了，"斯特兰奇单手握住对方的脚踝拉向一旁，"别试图挑战我。"

"别这么扫兴，史蒂芬妮，"托尼艰难地撑在沙发上挪动屁股，法师繁杂的腰带挂饰擦过他的股间。"你知道我有多么渴望一场及时的性爱，这么多年来改不了的老习惯。"

"这其中也包括把你自己搞得乱七八糟，满身脏污，靠这种自我贬低来暂时纾解内心的负罪感？"

"你可以替我代劳，如果你乐意的话。"托尼慵懒地将头靠在软垫上，另一只腿探入对方的法袍，动作笨拙地蹭过斯特兰奇的胯间，以莽撞的态度破坏着法师的耐性。

斯特兰奇深吸一口气，试图闭上眼不去感受，"这样真的能让你满足吗，托尼，能让你感到充实？享受？还是别的什么？"

"不能，我习惯与痛苦为伴，而这让我兴奋。"

托尼的眼睛猛地张大了，他的口中只来得及溢出半截惊呼，斯特兰奇把自己握住的那条腿猛地扛上了自己的肩膀，整个人压了下来，狠狠啃上对方微张的双唇，托尼整个人被弯折成了U形，膝盖向回顶在自己的胸口上，屁股撞上对方的下腹。

托尼感到自己的嘴唇被肆意撕扯着，原本就因为酒精而通红的嘴唇几乎要流出血来，斯特兰奇没有给对方喘息的机会，随即将舌头伸入还满是酒精味道的口腔之中，舔过每一个残余了酒水的角落，纠缠玩弄着对方因为醉酒毫不灵活的舌头，卡住托尼下巴的手指感受到了温热的唾液。

"你曾经这样撩逗过多少人，纽约花花公子？"斯特兰奇压低了声线，用拇指缓慢地摩擦着对方下巴上的凹陷，被酒水和唾液打湿的小胡子之间，斯特兰奇可以看见托尼无意识探出牙关的舌尖。

"都...都是年轻时候的事，"托尼艰难地支着身子，双手还住对方的脖颈让自己不歪向一侧，"我怎么记得..."

"哦？那他们干得你满意吗----让你痛苦吗？"

"不...都是我，我在上...啊！"

斯特兰奇猛地拧了托尼的乳头一下，后者仰头发出一声大叫，随即剧烈地喘息着，"哈，对，就是这样...还不够..."

斯特兰奇随即低下头，用牙齿叼住了右侧的乳粒拉扯着，另一侧却用右手在乳晕周围轻浅地画着圆，似乎是决意不去顾及中央已经硬挺发红的颗粒，托尼睁大了眼睛呻吟着，忍不住向前挺动着胸膛去够对方的手指: "呜...想要更多..."

斯特兰奇仿佛没有听到一般压着托尼的腿，托尼浑身无力，双手扯着对方的衣服，试图在粗糙的法袍布料表面磨蹭自己的左胸。

他不知道这个动作有多么超出斯特兰奇的自制力上限。

接下来布料被撕裂的声音和冰冷的触感让托尼混沌的大脑短暂地清醒了一瞬间，斯特兰奇把酒瓶内剩余的液体全部倾倒在了对方的胸前，透明的液体汇聚成股，沿着肌肉起伏的线条流向对方的下腹，与此同时斯特兰奇感受到自己的血液仿佛也都沿着相同的方向流去----他简直硬得发疼，被黑暗衬托得苍白的肉体让人忍不住想要在上面留下印痕，标记它，摧毁它，将它揉进骨血，不顾一切地占为己有。

"求你..."托尼也感受到了顶在自己股间的硬挺，他只能凭借自己尚好的柔韧性小幅度地摆动着腰胯，断断续续地用气音呜咽着，"帮帮我...满足我..."

湿热的酒气喷在斯特兰奇颈间，他仿佛听见了自己脑海中最后防线垮塌的声音----那面对敌人时坚不可摧的铜墙铁壁在托尼•斯塔克面前确是不堪一击的，无论是何种场合。

随之而来的便是愤怒，对托尼的，对自己的。

他不记得自己是否听见了身下人的嘶哑喊叫，怒火的效果显然比酒精更甚，斯特兰奇尝到的腥甜的气息，那是托尼被自己咬出的血，他感到自己的头发被拉扯着，伸手拽过沙发一旁的领带，不顾托尼的挣扎，将那双不老实的手轻易绑在一起固定在主人的脑后。

"你就喜欢这样，不是吗，"斯特兰奇近乎粗暴地拽下对方的西裤，连扯掉的功夫都没费，任合腰的布料勒在对方的大腿根部，"你就喜欢被人----什么人都好，粗暴地冒犯，蹂躏你，玷污你，更重要的是贬低你，拉你下神坛让你感知到自己还活着----作为人类这种脆弱渺小的物种。"

托尼不记得自己是从何时开始沉溺于酒精的了。或许是在打败萨诺斯之后，或许是在某个噩梦醒来之际，或许是意识到心爱之人的永远死亡之时。他只是呜咽着作为回答，绝望地用膝盖弯夹紧法师的肩膀，仿佛这是他与全世界仅存的链接。

痛楚击中了他的大脑皮层，缓解了酒精带来的迷乱，眼泪滑了下来，沿着拉长的脖颈曲线流至胸口。斯特兰奇的手指在他的后穴里旋转，弯曲，没有借助除酒以外的任何润滑，肌肤摩擦在一起，肠壁随着手指抽插的动作被拉扯着，托尼甚至可以清晰感觉到那根手指上方嶙峋的疤痕。

"啊…好疼…"托尼仰头出声，脆弱的颈线暴露在空气中，喉结上下颤动着，仿佛是在引诱捕猎者----而斯特兰奇一向乐于充当咬钩的那方。他听见自己的牙齿撞上软骨的声音，隔着薄薄的表皮，听见喉咙深处未来得及发出的痛吟。他毫不吝惜地在雪白的肉体上留下红色齿印，一路向下啃噬，吮吸对方的颈窝，锁骨，前胸，乳头，胸骨下缘，同时感觉到温热的小穴逐渐变得潮湿，他的手颤抖着，将托尼的臀瓣捏在掌心，掰得更开，西裤把对方的大腿根勒出红痕。

没有任何警告地，斯特兰奇再一次抽出手指又重新插入的时候，变成了两根。他可以感到自己的指尖艰难地向内推进，凸起的关节碰撞在一起，无法痊愈的神经末梢被包裹着灼烧着，在外面的几根手指连带着手掌却冰冷得出奇，麻木全无知觉。

托尼张开嘴发出无声的嘶吼，拼命让更多空气涌入肺部----就是这种感觉，他想，他把自己的身体完全打开去迎接疼痛，如数接纳，完全包容它，未被扛上肩头的另一条腿无力地悬在空中，鞋尖在地上一点一点，扬起星点水花。

下一秒，斯特兰奇的指甲压过了内壁的某一处，托尼的身体弯弓般绷起，后穴猛地绞紧了对方的手指，"呃…啊！"他胡乱地叫道，"那里…"

斯特兰奇用行动回答了对方。他用另一只手握住托尼的两侧臀尖，向内挤压在一起，强迫肠壁勾勒出手指的形状，然后加快了另一只手的抽插速度。托尼不加掩饰地哭叫着，前列腺被一次又一次擦过，阴茎挺立着，几滴前液从马眼流出。

"呜啊…求你，前面…"托尼恳求道，"碰碰我…"

"不，你只能被我操射。"斯特兰奇的话让托尼发出了更大声的呻吟----他知道他会喜欢这个。"纽约的花花公子在男人身下央求着射精，因为这能满足你那黑暗隐秘的欲望，放弃对身体的掌控权便能逃避它被赋予的一切责任。"

斯特兰奇松开了托着对方臀部的手，沉下肩让托尼的另一条腿也掉下，单臂环过托尼的腰。托尼意识到了对方接下来的行动，但在快感与酒精的夹击下，只能发出含混不清的字词: "别…别，拿出手来----"

那声线随着斯特兰奇的发力骤然拔高，托尼整个人被转了180度，双腿被西裤束缚完全无法及时平衡重心，紧张之下吸紧了手指的后穴终于因为摩擦流出了血，整个人趴在软垫上，头被自己捆住的手压住，突然降临的黑暗和窒息感令他全身痉挛。

又来了，那种感觉。

托尼感到自己无可避免地向着深渊坠去，他失去呼吸了----

领带连带着脑后的头发被一把揪起，冰冷的空气扑在脸上，他大口喘息着，同时感到后穴一片空虚，只有不知什么液体混杂在一起留下，湿了他的卵袋，流下大腿。

硬物抵住了入口处。托尼在吐息的时候，感到整个面颊都抽动起来----他努力让自己平静下来，他热爱痛苦，但他不喜欢愤怒，而此刻的至尊法师正在用怒火灼烫并折磨他。愤怒的斯特兰奇让他恐惧，作为钢铁侠的继任者，他清楚谁和谁相似，谁和谁同等。

放松，他告诉自己，信任你的同伴----他讽刺地意识到了自己的信任余额是真实少得可怜，谁让他曾经挥霍得太多----信任史蒂芬•斯特兰奇----

肠壁被一寸寸劈开的时候，他还是哭了出来。

这太过了。托尼茫然地眨着眼睛，双目失焦，泪水模糊视线，眼前一片朦胧。他感到自己额前颈侧的血管突突地跳动着，血液在其中奔涌发出轰鸣，让他听不清自己嘶哑的惨叫。润滑和扩张都远远不够，他可以肯定现在下面的一片湿热是自己的血。而斯特兰奇也绝不好过，低沉的吼声压抑着传入自己的耳朵，托尼的思维已经彻底被摧毁了，不然他会理解这是一种自我惩罚----

"托尼，托尼，托尼，"他听见斯特兰奇的声音呼唤着自己的名字，他感到自己要疯掉了，不是因为阴茎挺入带来撕裂般的痛楚，而是声线中入当初消逝之前的温柔。

黑暗中予他痛苦之物是他存在的唯一凭证。

律动开始的时候托尼毫不意外地再次感受到了当初濒死的快感: 他被按进水中折磨，被至交掏出反应堆，被黑洞永远吞噬，被自己的造物摧毁，被挚友打倒在地，被丢下，一个人，被良心谴责。

但纽约的花花公子惯于在死亡的边缘享乐，他远比多数人所以为的那样坚韧，这大概也是与斯特兰奇选择彼此的原因。他用力咬紧牙关，主动迎上了斯特兰奇的节奏，挺动腰肢，汗液在腰窝汇聚成洼，对方的出入在血液的润滑下逐渐顺畅，肉体相撞发出响亮的声音，在空旷的房间激起隐约回音。

直到这时，斯特兰奇的注意力终于有部分转移到了自己的快感之上。他无法得知自己的阴茎是否因为之前的冲撞擦破了皮，痛觉将喷薄的怒火稀释了少许，随之而来的是那些经年位于阴暗角落的思想，被"至高神性"所压抑在深处的渴望，只属于史蒂芬的肉体层面----

他跪上沙发，扶住身下人的腰，挺动胯部，一插到底。一丝不易察觉的快意几乎在身下人哭叫响起的同时略过史蒂芬的心尖。

他加大了挺送的幅度与抽插的速度，同时放开了揪住托尼头发的手。托尼猝不及防再度陷入黑暗，整个人被一下下顶入软垫，头撞在沙发靠背上，全无反抗的余地。呼吸和视觉的剥夺让他的触觉被无限放大，他可以清晰感受到那根坚挺上狰狞的血管纹路，感受到自己的肠壁在对方每一次退出之时饥渴地拉扯着粘连着它，血流冲击着鼓膜，眼泪和口水打湿那黑暗，连带着破碎的呻吟也一起沉陷其中。

托尼全身剧烈颤抖起来，眼球向上翻去，该死的----他想，是----

然后他被粗暴地扯了起来，跪上沙发的史蒂芬向后坐在自己的脚上，立起托尼的上身强迫他在自己的阴茎上一坐到底，卵袋撞击发出淫靡的肉体碰撞之声。托尼的头向后仰着靠在史蒂芬的肩膀，死鱼一般垂死喘息。即将射精又被强行打断让他整个人都要烧起来，用尽所有的力气试图在两人的连接处操弄自己。

"反应不错，"史蒂芬侧过头轻柔地吻了吻对方的唇角，舔掉那些流出的津液，就好像他扮演的不是那个施暴的角色，而是耳鬓厮磨的情人。

但他们不是。托尼用力咬紧了下唇，血味如愿涌入口腔，这让他再度榨出了一丝知觉，"啊…很，很荣幸呢，"他哑者嗓子断续着说，"继续啊…"

法师猛地咬进他的后颈，牙齿刺破皮肤，仿佛野兽强迫雌性交合，一次次抬起胯部向上，进入得如此之深让托尼怀疑自己胃里的液体都要反出来。

"啊！就是这样…很好…呃啊啊！"托尼被捆住的双臂拍打在自己的阴茎上，被史蒂芬发现，用力抽打了一侧的臀肉，伴随着一声清响在上面留下羞耻的手印，接着又是几下，托尼大声呻吟着，前端的挺立随着臀瓣的颤动而摇晃起来，流出更多乳白色的液体。

在史蒂芬感受到托尼再一次收紧了后穴的时候终于伸出手去握紧了对方的前端。没等托尼开口，他用拇指熟练地拨开顶端，按进尿道内侧，松开嘴向对方的耳际吹气: " 不行，你要等我一起。"

"嗯啊……我好难受…我，我会----"托尼下意识挣扎起来，无奈四肢沉重得像是被没电的战甲困住，史蒂芬看见那双棕色瞳孔中的无助，弯了弯眼角----托尼知道这个表情发生在这个人的脸上，就绝不是什么好事----

然后他就被整个人抱了起来，史蒂芬的手臂架在他的大腿下方，双腿大开，被摆成M形，全部中心压在那根埋在自己体内的肉棒上。

然后托尼模模糊糊看见落地窗外的斑驳灯火离自己越来越近，他甚至呼吸到了----他大叫出声，用尽最后的力气挣扎起来。

"呜…！"他也听不懂自己都喊了什么，"你要干什么！这太危险了----不行！呃啊！"

史蒂芬显然对这一次的挣扎更为满意，伴随着怀里人无谓的动作，阴茎得以完完全全被吞入，他奖励般地用那只堵住马眼的手抚摸着托尼，上下撸动的同时用指甲不时刮擦着冠状沟。

托尼知道自己一经来到了窗户边沿，而扑面而来的夜风告诉他史蒂芬早在刚才已经用自己的虹膜印证解除了那层透明纳米材料。伴随着四周最后一点边沿也逐渐消失，史蒂芬踏出了一步，半个脚尖悬在空中。

"喜欢吗？斯塔克，"史蒂芬加大了音量，声音连带着强风一起灌入托尼的耳朵，"你现在清醒一点了吗？"

托尼彻底不敢挣扎了，整个人瘫软在法师怀里，任凭对方动作。他感到肚子里的液体被操得发出响动，拍打着膀胱内壁，虽然酒精的效用已经基本被冷风吹散，强烈的射精感一波又一波地冲击着他，仿佛有炸弹在自己脑海中一个个被引爆。他不记得身后人有没有披他的飞行斗篷了，但他知道身后人和自己一样贪恋着死亡的国境线。

加在自己阴茎上的束缚终于松开之时，托尼先是停了一瞬间才猛地射了出来，可能是压抑太久的缘故，连带着好几股白浊接连喷出，伴随着内壁收缩，史蒂芬的精液如数灌入后穴，冰凉的液体刺激着托尼的肠道深处，他激灵灵打了个寒战，哭着尿了出来。

"我就知道，嗯？"史蒂芬还在慢慢地碾磨着托尼不断翕张的后穴边缘，轻轻咬着身前人的耳廓，"这回你知道酒后性爱的后果了？"

托尼紧紧闭着眼睛将头偏向另一侧，摆出引颈受戮的姿势，面色苍白一言不发，只有仍在快速起伏的胸膛标志着生命犹在。

斯特兰奇叹了口气，从窗边撤回脚，转身的同时纳米材料自动从窗框四周重新蔓延至中心，至尊法师回过头，对这个功能挑了挑眉。

你是有多喜欢站在窗边，看这座属于你的城，随时准备着向下倾倒扑入它的怀抱。

说不定还演练好多次了。斯特兰奇无奈地把人换了个横抱的姿势，随着动作更多的体液滴滴答答落在地上，就这样慢慢出了卧室，消失在更广阔的黑暗之中。

FIN.

-

-番外-

次日，宿醉带来的头痛欲裂外加来自腰腹和后庭的剧痛让托尼觉得自己已经彻底废掉了。他尝试着回想发生了什么，发现脑内一片空白。

"史蒂芬，"他疲倦地按压着紧蹙的眉心，"我昨晚是不是又嗨过了？"

"以一个医生的视角来看，是的。"盘腿悬在房间另一端的空中，斯特兰奇的视线离开手中的书，"以一个法师的视角，可以理解。"

"天，"托尼用被子蒙住头，"看不出你在攻读学士学位的时候比我还浪。"**

"人都是有两面性的，斯塔克。"斯特兰奇合上手中的书，缓缓降落在床边坐下。"地球的守护者们又不是没有另一面。"

而我们用一面对抗死亡，另一面相爱。

-  
-注: 

*这里的"医生"（doctor）被托尼理解成了"博士"，他试图表明自己也有两个博士学位。

**同上，再度把"医生"错意成"博士"，史蒂芬在后面故意用了"法师"（master），同时有"硕士"的意思。按这个逻辑可能"学士"的视角是最危险的。


End file.
